


No Good Deed

by shadowhunterwithasouffle



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen, No Good Deed, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhunterwithasouffle/pseuds/shadowhunterwithasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna is dead, frozen. Elsa is alive, grieving. When Elsa finds a magical spell that could bring her sister back to life, the queen knows this opportunity is too good let pass by. But, as with any magic, there are always consequences - will Elsa take the risk, even at the cost of her own sanity? [Spoilers; death; heavily inspired by the song “No Good Deed” from Wicked.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Good Deed

**Hello all~! I've really been on a Frozen/Wicked hype lately, and since still don't have the stamina to finish my other Frozen fic, I decided to write a one shot based around "No Good Deed" from the musical Wicked. The song (lyrics and music) and the spell Elsa uses in this fic all belong to Stephen Schwartz, Frozen (and the lines I used from it in the beginning) belongs to Disney. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_The ice was a horrid shade of blue._

" _Anna!"_

_She stood, in shock, her hands at her mouth, her sister's empty frozen eyes gazing back at her with the emotion of her last thoughts on her face._

" _Oh, Anna, no… no…please, no…"_

_With trembling fingers, she caressed her sister's round, cold cheeks. The tears came, unbidden, as she threw herself around Anna's frozen form. She was cold. So cold. Too cold._

_A wave of darkness crashed over Elsa. All was silent._

* * *

Frost covered the walls, floated in the air, caressed Elsa like a blanket of sadness. She laid on her stone bed in the dungeon, the scene of that day replaying in her head incessantly, as her kingdom died around her under Hans' ruthless rule. She had long lost the need to cry. She could only feel numb, broken, as wave after wave of guilt and depression consumed her mind and soul – and the dark walls of the room only serve to make her feel worse.

Anna was dead. Because of her.

Her stomach screamed with pain as she moaned and turned over, her white hair falling across her face. She was starving, having not eaten for several days, as Hans starved her like any other prisoner, to keep her weak, to keep her from rebelling against him. And for those first few weeks after her locked her inside here and threw away the key, oh, how she wanted to rip him apart, for what he did to her and Anna. But those feelings were long gone now. She wished for them back, briefly; she wished she could feel again.

Her eyes trailed across the room, landing on the bookcase, half-empty, to the window on the far wall, where she could still see the fjord, completely frozen over by her own making, where Anna stood still as a statue. No one had made it or out of Arendelle for weeks, and not only did she starve, but the city as well. She was failing her country, and there was nothing she could do about it. She was no longer Queen Elsa. She was a prisoner.

A prisoner who wanted her sister back more than anything.

_Anna…_

He eyes trailed back to the bookcase, and she caught sight of the book she had been eyeing ever since she had been down here. It… intrigued her, for some reason. She had never picked it up, but from the symbols on its spine she knew it was not in any language she spoke or studied. Weakly, she managed to sit up, her hair falling out of its braid as she did so, and walk across the room as quietly as she could until the bookshelf was right before her eyes. Trembling slightly, her fingers reached for the book and they grazed its soft, earthy texture, before she lowered it from the shelf and opened it, the scent of old paper filling her nose. She found, not surprisingly, that she couldn't read a word, but she flipped through the book anyways, her eyes scanning the pages as quickly as she could despite the overwhelming urge to pass out. She stopped on a random page suddenly, as if it had called to her… and she squinted. Yes, this page seemed different than all the others. The words a little more readable – only two lines – and she caught sight of the word  _necro_ in its title.

_Necro… Necromancy?_

Elsa knew the word necromancy. It was a forbidden magic art to raise the dead, not even known to be practiced anymore. Were these short lines some sort of necromancy enchantment…?

Her eyes went back to the window immediately.

_Elsa,_  she chided herself,  _I know what you're thinking but do not read this, do not, you don't even know what it will do—_

_But Anna._

Elsa was not an impulsive person. But a desperate mind called for desperate measures.

_This is for Anna, this is for Anna, I'm going to save Anna—_

Her mind reeled and her heart pounded as she read the spell over and over again in her head. She didn't even have any magic outside of her ice powers, and if this was a spell, who knew if it would even work? What if she read it wrong? What if the spell itself was wrong…?

But she had to try. She just  _had_  to. _It could be my only chance to get my sister back._

Taking a deep breath, the former queen began to pace the room, book in hand, reading the spell slowly once to get a feel for it.

"Eleka n-nahmen nahmen …ah t-tum ah tum eleka nahmen."

She breathed in, breathed out. Breathed in again. Her breath was ice in the freezing air.

_I can do this._

She exhaled, beginning to recite faster, her heels click-clacking along the floor.

"Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen… Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen… Eleka nahmen nahmen…"

Elsa thought of Anna. How she saw her frozen, how sad she had felt when she wrapped her arms around her. Then she thought of the true Anna, alive and free at the coronation, dancing with the Duke, the Anna who begged to be married to a man she just met, the Anna who was defiant and stubborn, the Anna who only wanted to build a snowman and be with her sister again.

_I need her, I need her, I need her, I need to tell her I'm sorry—_

"Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen…"

Her voice rose, shattering the silence as she read faster and faster, but the more she read the spell the more frustrated she became. After at least a good half hour reading the spell in periods, she slammed the book abruptly mid-sentence, the object crashing to the ground as she pressed her hands to her temples, her eyes shut tight. What had she expected, Anna to show up immediately, screaming her name? She didn't even know what the words meant; she could be causing Anna to melt for all she knew!

A scream forced its way from her mouth, and she stood there a moment, angry and trembling, before she heard the guards scrambling above her to head down the stairs to the dungeon. Elsa was livid, truly livid for the first time in weeks. All the anger she had embodied shortly after Anna's death came rising up to the surface again, and combined with the effort of reading the spell and failing to have it work, she just needed an outlet. She screamed again, her throat raw from cold and tears spilling down her cheeks.  _Anna, Anna, Anna—_

The door was flung open and Elsa, without even thinking, sent an icy blast out of her hands toward the intruders, killing the both of them instantly. Momentarily shocked, she let her hands go limp before realized.

She had committed murder. Actual, non-accidental murder.

She had always said she didn't want to hurt anyone with her powers. Even when she was fighting the guards that had invaded her ice castle, she didn't want to hurt them, she wanted them to go away, so they would be safe from her and her monstrosity. But she had snapped, overcome with anger, and that anger manifested in a killing blow…

A smile, however small, crept onto Elsa's face.

She kind of liked how it felt, having all the power. She was queen, after all…

Her chest was rattling as she righted herself, and she stepped over the fallen bodies into the similarly cold, stony hallway. The two men – probably even her own soldiers – hadn't seemed to send for backup. Her hands were shaking from cold, from adrenaline. She didn't know she could feel this powerful. She had _never_  felt this powerful.

She chuckled darkly, eyes alight. The spell hadn't worked, that was true. But this anger – this wild, raging anger –wasn't going to just go away. She longed to feel, oh, how she had longed to feel something. A thought then found its way into her mind – if she couldn't save Anna, she could always redeem her.

And she knew Hans was no saint.

She no longer cared if it really was her fault Anna had frozen over. Hans, though he had seemed so caring to Elsa after they had arrived back in Arendelle, was really a monster. He had locked Elsa away, was letting his citizens starve and live in fear of him and worst of all – he didn't even seem to care that Anna was out there, an ice statue, cold and frozen in time.

She would reclaim her throne. She would honor her sister. All she needed… was Hans out of the way.

A wide smile crossed her face and her anger turned to an almost giddy feeling. She wouldn't be trapped anymore. She'd be The Snow Queen at long last, done with trying to be a crowd-pleaser and conceal who she really was. She'd let it go, freeze and freeze and freeze to her heart's content. The people might be terrified of her, but she didn't care. An icy queen was who she was; an icy queen was what she'd stay. No matter who would get in her way. And if they did… there were consequences, she would assure them.

_You know what they say – Long live the Queen._

* * *

**So, I left the ending a little ambiguous to let you all decide. Do you think Elsa's spell actually worked? Will Elsa actually kill Hans? You can make your own theories! :)**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**~Anais**


End file.
